I'd Come For You
by WonderfulAndTragic
Summary: She couldn't love anyone except him, but he couldn't get that through his head. According to himself, he was just the rebound. Lucian one shot!


**Hi everyone! I know its been a while! haha. I'm so sorry for not posting in forever! I've been super busy with school work and drama after school and haven't had time to write anything. I promise I am still working on my other story and will get a chapter posted hopefully in the next week or two! So keep a look out for that! **

_So if you're ever lost and find yourself all along_

_I'd search forever just to bring you home_

_Here and now its a vow_

Never once did I imagine that my day would go from great to horrible in a matter of seconds. Everything was splendid and then _he_ had to be an idiot and ruin it. I honestly hate him so much right now with every fiber of my being, but deep down I know I still love him and always will; I always have loved him.

I hear a knock on my bedroom door and then I hear his voice full of regret. "Lucy can I please come in? I'm so sorry, baby. I didn't mean what I said. I was frustrated and shouldn't have taken it out on you. Please," his voice breaks at the end and I can't help but choke on the sob that attempted to make its presence known.

"Go away Ian. You clearly meant what you said, frustrated or not. There was blatant truth behind it. Whether you admit to it or not? That's your call," I stated in a strained voice.

I heard him sigh and then I heard shuffling of feet until I finally heard him settle once again, except this time it was sitting at the bedroom door and not in the living room. I honestly just wanted to be alone, but clearly he didn't get that message. He is truthfully lucky I responded to him at all.

"Lucy, I love you so much. Please. Let me in," he pleaded. I didn't respond and buried my head into a pillow before realizing it was the one Ian uses when he spends the night. It smells just like him and it makes me cry harder. I muffle my sobs into the pillow knowing that he will still hear me either way, but I don't care.

I don't know how much time had passed, but I woke up to it being pitch black outside. I stretch my limbs and sit up in the bed. I decide to change into something more comfortable and to take bath. About an hour later, I go into my closet and grab a shirt to put on before realizing that it is Ian's. I hold the folded up fabric in my hands and finally decide to still put it on before grabbing a pair of panties and exiting my closet. I decide to go to the kitchen for something to eat since I hadn't eaten since Ian and I got into the fight around lunchtime. I slowly open my bedroom door and much to my surprise, Ian isn't there. I let out a sigh of relief and quietly made my way into the kitchen. Opening the fridge I grab a bottle of water and the package of hummus and pita bread and head back down the hall. I stop in my tracks when I feel a hand on my shoulder and I tense up.

"I had you a plate of dinner in the microwave," Ian's tired voice says. I relax hearing his voice, but refuse to speak. I shrug away from him and continue walking towards my room and I shut the door behind me, this time leaving it unlocked. I didn't care if he came in, but I would be damned I say or look at him.

Not too long after finishing my snack does Ian make his way through the door. I avert my gaze to my phone sitting in my lap and then turn it off and slip under the covers. I shut my eyes and try to sleep until I feel the bed dip beside me and Ian slide in beside me. He gently wraps his arms around me, but I slide to the very edge of the bed out of his embrace and he turns over and goes to sleep. I feel my eyes begin to tear up and I have to will myself not to cry. I truly want to snuggle up to Ian right now but I refuse to let myself give in.

Most people would yell at the top of their lungs until their significant other left the house, but Ian and I weren't the average couple. We never wanted to be the couple that did that, knowing that if something were to happen to the one who walked out the door, the last words they would have spoken to the other was words of hatred. So we decided from the very start that no matter what, we weren't leaving the other until whatever dispute we were having was resolved.

Morning came and I found myself alone in bed with a note on the pillow beside me.

** Dear Luce Goose,**

** I love you so much and what I said yesterday was totally out of line. You're my heart and soul and I honestly have no clue why I said what I did. And you were right. There was some truth to what I said but I know you loved me before anyone else and I regret saying what I did. I know I wasn't a rebound, I know I shouldn't get jealous when you bring up ex boyfriends and things that y'all would do. Hell, you had a right to fire back at me. I deserved to be slapped and yelled out and never spoken to again. Thank you for being perfect and the most amazing girlfriend I could ever have. I love you so damn much.**

** Shmian.**

I quickly throw the covers off of me and run into the living room and look around for Ian. He isn't anywhere to be seen and my heart starts to break knowing he left, breaking our agreement to never leave. The only thing that I can think about now is everything that happened yesterday.

_*flashback*_

_Ian and I were cuddled on my couch, him flipping through the stations of my television. He comes across a show that me and my ex, Adam, used to watch together. _

"_Oh hey, me and Adam used to watch that!" I say excitedly. _

_I hear Ian groan and I roll my eyes. _

"_Yes, and I'm sure you and every other boyfriend you had watched certain shows and did certain things. I mean you brought every last one of them to set for christ sakes." _

_I pull away from him and turn to look at him. "Since when did this become about me bringing my exes to set? I made a stupid comment about a stupid show that me and an ex used to watch. What the fuck is the big deal, Ian?!"_

"_Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that you have a boyfriend every time I turn around and feel the need to show them off to the world and do things for them. Come to think of it, was I just a rebound from your last boyfriend? Please tell me now so I can get out of this relationship before I get too invested in it. Its been two months and usually you end things with your boyfriend by now. I guess I need to go get my things and leave," Ian yelled. _

"_You know what?! I never said shit about when you would bring Sophia to set. I sat there and suffered through having to see her with you. You know damn well I loved you from the start. I only dated because I knew you were taken and I couldn't have you, the one person I wanted more than anything. Don't you dare start accusing me of making you a rebound cause you know you weren't. And if you think you were, this can end right here and now. I will gladly go get your things for you!" I shout in frustration as tears start streaming down my face. _

_*end flashback*_

I sit on the couch in tears, scared to death that I won't ever see Ian again. The last words we shared were harsh and it was so stupid now that I think about it. I feel numb inside, frustrated and infuriated that he left without a verbal goodbye and a kiss. I slowly get up from my position and make my way to the kitchen to make breakfast, hoping that cooking will calm me down minutes later I have a full breakfast cooked for myself and I begin eating.

I finish and wash the dishes before going back to bed to read. I grab the book off my nightstand and begin reading, dozing off every now and then. I must have fallen asleep because when I wake up I feel a warm body beside me and I roll over to be greeted by the body of a man. A man that wasn't Ian. I let out a scream and run into the guest room, calling the police as I do so. How did this man get into my house? Ian always locks the door when he leaves. I'm terrified as I wait for the police to arrive, but they never show. The man is now beating on the door to let him in but I can't move.

I jolt up in bed in a sheet of sweat and hear a banging on my bedroom door with Ian's concerned voice on the other side. I quickly jump out of bed and run to the door and unlock it before swinging it open and launching myself at Ian, letting the tears fall as he securely wraps his arms around me, gripping me tightly to his body.

"Hey, shh, its okay. I'm here now. I'm here. You're fine," he whispers in my ear.

I pull my head from his chest and look into his eyes before leaning up on my tip toes and kissing him softly on the lips and then pull away.

"I was bangning on your door for a good thirty seconds. I was about to break it down. I was terrified, Lucy. What happened?" He asks softly.

"I had a bad dream. I woke up to a man who wasn't you next to me and he tried to break into the guest room where I was hiding. The banging I heard must've been you." I answer quietly.

Ian pulls me closer to him, kissing the top of my head multiple times. "Why did you leave this morning? I was scared I wouldn't ever see you again. We promised we would never leave the other without resolving the argument first. You broke that promise, Ian. You broke it," I choke out.

"Lucy, I never left. I was in the guest room the entire time. I slept through breakfast and everything, the only thing that woke me up was your screaming. It scared me to death. I thought someone had broken in or you were being raped. God, I shouldn't have ever left you alone in the bed, I should have stayed there. I just wanted to give you space and let you calm down. I'm such an idiot," he rambled.

"Even though I was pissed off at you, that doesn't mean I didn't want you in bed with me. I cried myself to sleep last night even though you were right there next to me. I wanted you to console me but at the same time I didn't because I hated you so much for what you said, but my love for you is more than anything. I always want you around me Ian, fighting or not. I love you too much to lose you. I'm sorry for what I said yesterday," I reply, giving him a passionate kiss to the lips.

Ian pulls me closer to his body, deepening the kiss before I pull back and smile at him. "You really are the greatest boyfriend. I have always loved you and I don't think I will ever stop."

His smile grows and he picks me up before carrying me over to the bed. He gently throws me down on it and attacks my lips once more. Things escalated fairly quickly and the night was one of the best nights I had ever had.

The next morning I woke up with Ians body pressed up against mine. I roll over and a smile forms on my lips. He truly is a handsome man.

"Good morning baby," I say as I run my fingers through his unruly hair.

Ian lets out a grunt and slowly opens his eyes, smiling back at me. "I have something for you. I meant to give it to you last night but we sorta got carried away," he replies and a blush instantly rises on my cheeks.

"And what would that be?" I smirk.

Ian reaches over to the side of the bed and pulls a small black velvet box from the pocket of his jeans from the night before. I feel myself begin to shake and get nervous knowing what was inside the box. Tears begin to form and I can't stop them when he opens to top. "Karen Lucille Hale, I love you more than anything and I never want to be away from you. I could make this a long, drawn out speech but you know how I feel about you. Can I please have the honor of marrying you?"

I can't even form words and launch myself at him, hungrily attacking his lips with my own while nodding my head yes. He slips the ring on my finger and holds me close. I know I have made the right choice.

Ian and I truly belonged together and not with anyone else. This was determined the first day each of us had set eyes on the other. That very first day he walked in for auditions for Ezra Fitz. And that was the day I started to fall for him, slowly but surely. And by the end of the first year of filming I knew he was who I wanted to be with, but complications were always in our way until we finally found our way to each other. And now I'm happily engaged to the man of my dreams.

**Hope you all enjoyed this! Thank you to my wonderful friend Brittany (iansgoose) for helping me with this! love you! (: Please review and tell me what you think! **

**And sorry for any mistakes, Emily was in a hurry for me to get this posted. I love you too, Emily (mustacheyouaquestion)**


End file.
